During operation of a machine, sensors gather operations data related to operations of various parts of the machine (e.g., spark plugs, turbine inlets, exhaust ports, and/or the like). For example, the sensors may gather voltage measurements for a spark plug, may gather temperature measurements for a turbine inlet and/or an exhaust port, and/or the like. The operations data is often noisy (e.g., due to interference in measurements by the sensors from operating conditions of the machine), inaccurate, and/or the like. Due to this, accurately identifying an issue associated with the operations of the parts is difficult, particularly when attempting to identify the issue during operation of the machine. Often issues are not identified until the issue significantly impacts the operation of the machine (e.g., by causing the machine to break down, to operate at significantly reduced performance than normal, and/or the like). This results in downtime for the machine, results in added costs via missed opportunities for relatively inexpensive preventative maintenance, and/or the like.
One attempt at intermittent fault detection and reasoning is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100082197 that published on Apr. 1, 2010 (“the '197 publication”). In the '197 publication a method for diagnostic reasoning of faults appearing in a vehicle health monitoring system (VHM) is provided. In the '197 publication, one of alternatively a signal mode or a failure mode state is identified based on an input. If a signal is identified, the signal is queried to determine if the signal indicts a failure mode. If the signal indicts the failure mode, an intermittent watch flag is set for the failure mode. A count representing a number of occurrences of the signal as an intermittent fault is incremented. It is determined if the count exceeds a predetermined threshold. If the count exceeds the predetermined threshold, the intermittent fault is determined to be a permanent fault.
However, the '197 publication does not account for detection of a variety of issues associated with operation of a machine that have occurred or are likely to occur, does not identify issues for preventative maintenance, and/or the like.
The failure detection device of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.